


Gingerbread Houses

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [131]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Gingerbread houses! Arthur decides to build a gingerbread house, from scratch, this year. Queue the blueprints and a drafting kit come out as he sketches the house. Eames and the kids are there to help decorate. The house ends up being a bit of a hodge-podge of precise lines and blobs of icing with candy suck to it. Regardless everyone loves it and has as much fun eating it as they did building and decorating it.





	Gingerbread Houses

In the flurry of Christmas decorating, both inside and outside of the house, Arthur decided he would indulge in a bit of creativity himself and build a gingerbread house. From scratch.

When Edward was younger, Arthur use to buy the kit because his eldest child use to love to help. Now that he was older, he had a bit more patience and only wanted to eat the house, now and then a stray hand would touch the counter in search of an unattended candy cane or gum drop. Briar Rose’s interest waned now and then, if a movie was playing or if she was already decorating, she only wanted to eat the house afterwards.

Arthur thought now would be the time to start.

Being ever precise and a bit of a perfectionist, Arthur brought out reference blueprints and his old drafting materials and he began to draw a house from scratch. Once he was satisfied with the sketches, the next day, he began to bake.

He baked and then cut and shaped and carefully filed down sides and corners and when everything was ready, he heard his daughter’s voice coming from beside him.

“Daddy, what you doing?”

Arthur looked down at her from the counter and smiled.

“I was about to start putting together a gingerbread house.”

“It smells yummy in here.”

Arthur handed her a piece of the gingerbread wall he had cut off and she happily ate it. As she did, Edward came in, Woody right behind him.

“Are there cookies? I want a cookie!”

Arthur laughed and handed his son another piece of gingerbread wall.

“I’m about to put together a gingerbread house. Do you two want to help?”

“Yeah!” They shouted.

After they washed their hands and then pushed over the island stools, they climbed up and began to help Arthur build the gingerbread house. Soon, Eames came in holding Phillip, having just picked up his youngest son out of his crib from his nap. Phillip was still yawning and waking up, clutching Enoch against him.

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

“We’re building a gingerbread house!” Said Edward.

“Oh, you actually finished everything?” Asked Eames.

He had seen his husband blueprint out the house last night and he smiled as he set Phillip in his high chair. Arthur nodded, putting down the piping bag.

“Yup. Finished, baked and now assembling. Care to help?”

“Sure.”

After Phillip was settled, Eames pitched in, helping holding up walls while frosting was added, smiling as his kids stuck gumdrops along the walkway, peppermints on the roof, candy canes right in front of the door to hold up the front part of the roof. Edward tried his hand at making roof tiles the way Arthur showed him but his lines were wobbly and thicker in some places while barely there in others. But he was proud of his work and he liked doing it. Briar Rose wanted to try but the roof was done, so she was satisfied with making a marshmallow snowman in the front.

By the time the house was done, it was not at all what Arthur had envisioned at first. It was a clash of gumdrops windows, peppermint candies on blob covered roof tiles, candy cane sticks everywhere and an uneven graham cracker sidewalk. He still adored it though, because his children and his husband helped. Phillip was more awake now and nibbling on little piece of broken off graham crackers given to him by Eames and the kids were busy picking at the left over candy. Arthur took a picture of his house while Briar Rose asked,

“Daddy, when can we eat it?”

Arthur smiled and finished taking the pictures, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Right now.”

“I want a piece of that roof.” Said Eames.

“Candy cane!” Said Edward.

Arthur smiled as he got in on the action, grabbing a gumdrop window, one of the lopsided ones and ate it.

“Not too much candy now, you kids have to go to bed soon.”

The kids nodded but showed no sense of slowing down. He would remind them again later, but for now, he let them be and had another gumdrop himself.


End file.
